Hello
by Random Dice
Summary: Are you somewhere feeling lonely, or is someone loving you? Tell me how to win your heart. For I haven't got a clue. But let me start by saying, I love you. It was quiet, but soothing in a way,rhythmically pushing on the bass sounding keys.


A/N: I was watching _Glee_ and then my Mom showed me the Lionel Richie version, and I love this song so much and I decided to use this as the second in my twenty eight story roll…Enjoy my fellow writers…

Disclaimer: I don't own Law and Order criminal Intent, but if I had, Carolyn would still be on the show, no Wheeler or Nola or whatever…

Hello

"C'mon Logan, it's for a good cause." Alex Eames told him. Mike rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, looking off to the side to see his partner walk into the bullpen and over to her desk. Carolyn Barek glanced up and caught his eyes. They talked in silent communication, something they developed after working together so long. She raised an eyebrow at his message, and then she shook her head.

"What-hey, no fair! No no-worded conversations, it's not fair and she doesn't know what you're talking about!" Alex accused Mike, pointing a narrow index finger at him. He held up his hands in defense and laughed.

"She's not going to go for it, Eames. You know it and I know it. Besides, why would we do it?" Mike inquired. Eames let out a breath and shot her big partner a pleaded look. Bobby Goren half smiled, but did nothing else, giving her the you-wanted-to-get-them-to-do-this-now-face-the-consequences face. With a huff, she turned back to talk to Mike, only to see he moved over to Carolyn's desk and was leaning against the edge

He was talking to her, saying something that made her give a soft laugh and swat at him. Mike rocked to one side, faking a mock pained expression on his face before grinning at her. Carolyn rolled her eyes, but smiled anyway. _These two are perfect for it_ Alex conceived in the recesses of her mind; _I just have to convince them_. She moved her legs in the direction of her co-workers, catching just a little bit of the conversation.

"-Mama wants too." Carolyn shrugged.

"But, why? I mean, no disrespect, but they don't know me."

"They want to meet you. Papa's not thrilled, but Mama knows he doesn't like me working with a man day in and day out." Mike arched a bushy eyebrow.

"You worked with men all the time in FBI, right?"

"Yeah, but I didn't take them home with me and cook them dinner. You're practically attached at my hip and it worries him." Mike opened his mouth to make a sexual comment, but when Alex stepped into, what the unit called 'Their Circle', Carolyn turned her head slightly to greet Alex and Mike swiveled around and crossed his eyes, knowing what she was trying to do.

"Hey Carolyn." She waved back, hesitantly, sensing something was askew in her best friends' bodies.

"So I was thinking," Alex started, tracing a pattern in her blouse "all of the squads are getting together and doing an event for each other, a way to give us a break. And its, kinda, sorta…"

"Alex, I can't hear you, you're mumbling." Carolyn said in her calm voice.

"I said its karaoke; they want all the partners to do a number." Carolyn's eyebrows shot up to her hairline. Her eye instantly traveled to the tall man beside her, disbelief.

"I'm sorry Alex…But I can't." She sounded truly apologetic.

"Why not? Come _on_ Caro, you have a great voice, and so do you Mike. You're voices together would sound so wonderful. Please, pretty please?" She interlaced her fingers and brought them together and threw in a pouting face. "With sugar on top?" Mike grimaced and shook his head.

"I don't think so Eames. It's not our thing." Carolyn nodded ruefully with a regretful half smile on her lips. Alex damn near stamped her foot, but walked away like a dignified woman. All week she tried to convince them to go, but neither would relent. Finally Friday came and Alex and Bobby had gotten dressed up and drove to the building where the room was big enough to hold everyone.

First walking in, Alex looked around, hoping to find Carolyn and Mike looking uncomfortable, but there, but they weren't. She did however spot Olivia Benson, a Special Victims detective talking to her partner Elliot. Elliot was just in a tux, like most of the other men in the room, but Olivia had the most beautifully simple dress on.

It was black and spaghetti strapped with a wrap around the waist, making her body think it was fuller than it usually was. It flowed down from her hips. It was simply, Olivia. Unlike Alex's own dress that, was also black, had three-quarter sleeves to cover her pale skin, something she was a little self conscience about. In the front it dipped into a deep v neck and a creative seam ran down the front. It was nice, but not really her. She had to pick something nicer next time, maybe something blue.

"Liv!" Alex shouted out, trying to get her friend's attention, but not draw attention to her self. Fortunately Olivia had bat ears and turned instantly. She smiled when she caught sight of her friend and walked over, pulling Elliot behind her. The two women embraced and smiled at each other. She shook Bobby's hand and he walked slowly over to Elliot and the two started chatting.

"Where is Carolyn? Did you get her to come with Mike?" Alex dropped her head glumly.

"No, they refused." Olivia made a face and frowned.

"They're to damn stubborn, I swear." Alex nodded.

"Tell me about it." She muttered. After a few more minutes of talking about nothing, they started going into what they were singing on stage, a stupid requirement of this get together so the city didn't have to pay for entertainment.

"So, what are you and Elliot going to do?" Alex asked and Olivia shrugged her shoulders.

"We talked about it, and I don't think we are going to sound very good." Her friend rolled her hazel eyes, snorting.

"You can sing, Liv. I don't know about Elliot, but you'll be fine. Now, back to the real question, what are you singing?" Olivia grinned at her blonde haired friend's words.

"Yeah, you're right, sorry, I'm just nervous. Maureen and Lizzie, Elliot's daughters, want us to sing _Not in Love_ by Enrique Iglesias and Kelis." Alex lifted a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "What?" Olivia asked confusion written clearly on her olive skin, much like Carolyn's.

"Really? You two are singing that song? All of NYPD think the two are you are dating and now your singing _Not in Love_?" Olivia laughed and bobbed her head, shrugging her shoulders with her palms upward.

"Never thought about it like that, but hey, whatever." Alex grinned and started to walk away.

"Hey, wait! What are you and Bobby singing?" She sat down and Olivia sat right next to her, putting her elbow on the back of the plush red chair.

"We were dared to sing _I've Had the Time of My Life_ by Bill Medley and Jennifer Warnes." Olivia whistled.

"And you thought my song was going to send the others to wrong conclusions."

"Don't be so dramatic." Ten minutes late, an announcement was sent through the room.

"_We will be starting the entertainment part of the night, so if you would be seated at your booths and tables, we can begin."_ People started filing to their chairs, murmuring about how nervous they were, but also how excited they were too. As soon as they were all sitting, a man who was the Chief of Detectives stepped on stage, carrying a microphone.

"Is he going to sing too?" Elliot asked Olivia in a joking tone. Olivia stifled a laugh and gently elbowed her partner. The Chief raised the hand with the microphone to his lips.

"Thank you all for coming." He paused as the room clapped. As it quieted down, he started again. "We are going to start right away with…" He read off a few names and people got out of their seats and made their way to the stage. The people clapped for them. By the end of the performance, they decided not to sing in public again. About four groups later, Olivia and Elliot were called up. They were nervous in the beginning, but as the song went on, their confidence grew. Together, they were sang quite well together, and the room stood for them, when they came back to the table, Alex hugged Olivia and congratulated her.

After Olivia, Alex and Bobby went up and did pretty well, considering they started laughing in the middle of the song and had to stop right there because they couldn't control their laughter. Alex had started it and Bobby, having known her laughter was contagious, joined in, having seemed truly happy, for the first time in a long time.

"Dorks." Olivia told them endearingly while half heartedly rolling her eyes.

It was an hour and a half later when the last pair sang, the Chief came out again.

"We are sorry to inform you, but there is one more pair of detectives ready to sing one last song. Please welcome them gleefully." The lights on the stage were lower, softer, and the thick heavy curtain stayed closed as a piano started to play. It was quiet, but soothing in a way, rhythmically pushing on the bass sounding keys, it sounded as if they moved the other hand to hit the higher pitched ones. Calmly a familiar voice began matching the melody with his voice.

"_I've been alone with you inside my mind_

_And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times_

_I sometimes see you pass outside my door_

_Hello, is it me you're looking for?_"

The curtain spread apart, slowly revealed the darkened stage that hidden pair. A soft female voice joined in, but hers sounded like it was not for show, just there to even out the man's. Though it was nice.

"_I can see it in your eyes_

_I can see it in your smile_

_You're all I've ever wanted_

_And my arms are open wide_

_Cause you know just what to say_

_And you know just what to do_

_And I want to tell you so much_

_I love you._"

Her voice became louder, more distinguishable among the male lead. The lights slowly came back, revealing the two people. Mike Logan stood next to his partner, Carolyn Barek who placed the piano, slightly pushing down the ivory keys in a knowing manner. They could tell her hair was curled, more so than usual and her dress was maroon sheer layered with the straps getting smaller with sheer fabric and having a small maroon bow tied at both spots on her shoulders. A thin bow completed the look around her waist and was tied off on the side.

"_Oooh yeaah_." Carolyn's silky voice moaned. Mike turned his entire body toward his petite partner.

"_I long to see the sunlight in your hair_." The tempo picked up slightly, just enough for the rest of them to notice.

"_And tell you time and time again how much I care_." Carolyn's usually monotone voice sang this with a femininity that no one ever heard leave her mouth before. Mike strode smoothly over to the piano and sat on the other side of the bench, the farther side of Carolyn, so their audience could see her too.

"_Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow_

_Hello, I've just got to let you know_

_'Cause I wonder where you are_

_And I wonder what you do_

_Are you somewhere feeling lonely_

_Or is someone loving you?_

_Tell me how to win your heart_

_For I haven't got a clue_

_But let me start by saying, I love you_."

Their voices melted together in a sweet harmony. The music slowed for a split second, only to speed up. Mike and Carolyn belted out their lines, yet still managed to sound as soothing as before.

"_Is it me you're looking for?_

_'Cause I wonder where you are_

_And I wonder what you do_" Carolyn stopped only to pick up the next line, over lapping their voices in beautiful way. They met again when the words _feeling lonely_ came back on.

"_(wonder what you do)_

_Are you somewhere feeling lonely_

_Or is someone loving you?_

_Tell me how to win your heart_

_For I haven't got a clue_

_But let me start by sayin_

_I love you_."

The words stopped, but Carolyn continued to end the music in a suspenseful way. The room was in awe and instantly jumped to their feet and clapped their hands together. You could see a light blush swam into Carolyn's olive cheeks as Mike stood and pulled her to her feet and both bowed. Mike had a smirk on his face and the two walked off stage and to their friend's table.

Mike was still holding Carolyn's hand when they reached them and Alex and Olivia immediately pulled Carolyn into a group hug.

"Jeeze, I didn't know you guys could sing like _that_!" Alex exclaimed while Olivia said:

"I didn't even know you were coming." Mike rubbed the back of his head and grinned.

"We didn't know either. But Deakins told us that if we didn't get our asses down here, he'd find a way to punish us." He told them honestly.

"We didn't want to come." Carolyn added, her monotone back, with a hint of embarrassment. Olivia sat in the booth and pulled Carolyn in next to her while Alex smashed in too.

"Where did you learn to play like that? I never knew you placed the piano." Alex mentioned, trying to get her friend to open up like she had been with Mike by her, acting like it was only them in the entire world.

"You don't know a lot about me." She said, casting her eyes downward. "My Mother taught me when I was little. She was adamant that I be creative."

"I'd love to hear it again, if you would. Maybe we can go over to your house and hang out. You could teach us." Olivia offered, wanting to spend sometime with her two girlfriends, maybe even bring Casey. Carolyn raised her eyes and smiled.

"That…That would be nice." The rest of the night the six of them talked and laughed about family things before Mike got t his feet.

"Caro and I gotta go." He said, tapping a watch on his wrist. Carolyn nodded sadly.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Alex, could you…?" Carolyn made a movement with her finger and Alex instantly rose out of the booth so Carolyn could slide out, all the while staring at her with a weird look. Carolyn hugged Alex and gave Olivia a kiss on the cheek. She and Mike waved at Bobby and Elliot before heading out the door, Mike's hand on the small of her back.

"What do you think is going on between them?" Olivia asked, her voice wondering.

"More than we'll ever know." Bobby said knowingly.

*~*~*~*

"Do you think we should tell them?" Carolyn asked, tracing a scar on Mike's chest. He ran his fingers through her silky brown hair and kissed her forehead.

"Maybe, but this is fun, this way we get to have to fun of sneaking around. Besides, the minute it gets out, Deakins is going to make us switch partners. You'll get Alex and I'll get Goren." Carolyn sent him a quizzical look and propped her self up on her elbow.

"What makes you say that? How do you know we'll get them?" Mike smirked and leaned up to kiss her before answering.

"No offence Barek, but you are Goren and me and Eames are too similar to work together. Eames and I need someone like you and Goren to keep us in line, just like the two of you need the two of us to add excitement to your lives." Carolyn rolled her eyes at his explanation, but lay back down.

"Sure, like our lives are not exciting enough." Mike let out a booming laugh, something Carolyn felt vibrate through out Mike's chest. She snuggled closer and sighed in contentment.

"G'night Caro." She nodded and dreamt of playing the piano with Mike again.

The End

A/N: That wasn't as good as I thought it was going to be, sorry if it seems rushed. Thanks for reading it, even if it is a little OOC… :P


End file.
